My Ninja's Way
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Modificated-Canon,OOC,OC/For ItaSaku Memoire Jour 2012/"Aku hanya ingin minta hal yang kurasa tak terlalu berat untukmu-"/Sakura menunggu Sasuke selama berpuluh tahun hanya karena kata terima kasih yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya/"Kita memiliki jalan ninja kita masing-masing, Itachi."/Happy ItaSaku Memoire Jour 2012!/RnR?


"_Ukh!" Tubuh berlumur darah dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai terjatuh di sebuah tubuh yang menatapnya terkejut. Amat terkejut. Bola matanya menandakan sebuah kecemasan sekaligus ketakutan terhadap tubuh yang kini menyentuhkan jarinya menuruni kening dengan darah mengalir._

_Tubuh itu terjatuh, dan darah di kening pemuda yang di sentuhnya tadi berjalan ke bawah, ke atas rambut hitamnya yang terurai._

_Tak lama, tubuh pemuda yang berpakaian kimono putih-ungu yang tampak syok tadi langsung ikut terjatuh, tepat di samping pemuda berambut panjang tadi._

"_Kau benar-benar lemah, Sasuke," ujar pemuda rambut hitam panjang itu kepada pemuda yang berlawanan arah dengannya kini. "Masih seperti dulu-UKH!"_

"_Hn," gumam pemuda bernama Sasuke dengan rambut hitam mencuatnya yang menyentuh tanah. "Kenapa… tak kau ambil-UHUK!"_

"_Bicaralah… Yang utuh…" gumam pemuda rambut panjang itu._

"_Su-Sudah, Itachi." Sasuke geram. Ia ingin sekali menggerakan bibirnya yang kelu dan dingin itu. Sulit, sulit sekali. Dipandangnya kaki kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, dengan lekat. Hanya itu yang dapat ia pandang selain semua kekacauan di tempat persembunyian klan Uchiha._

_Hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Tak ada lagi petir menyambar yang didatangkan Sasuke maupun api hitam yang konon tak bisa padam milik Itachi saat pertandingan tadi. Mereka semua perlahan-lahan lenyap seirama dengan aliran chakra para pemiliknya yang mulai menurun tekanannya._

_Air mata turun dari pelipis mata Itachi bersambut dengan air yang menggerus deras wajah keduanya. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan butiran-butiran hujan terjatuh melewati wajahnya. Mereka semua sama lemahnya sekarang._

"_Sasuke, aku sudah membebaskanmu… dari segel Orochimaru," ujar Itachi lemah. "Berterima… kasihlah padaku."_

"_Hn, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Mereka masih tak bergerak. Hanya bibir mereka yang saling bicara satu sama lain mengungkapkan akhir pertarungan mereka tadi. "Jadi, bagaimana?"_

"_Kuakui kau sudah cukup berkembang-UKH!" Itachi merasakan ajal akan menjemputnya setelah ini. Ini yang kedua kalinya, ajal datang ke Itachi. Bedanya kali ini, ini bukan pengaruh mangekyou sharingan istimewa miliknya yang minta tumbal, tapi karena pengorbanannya untuk melepaskan segel Orochimaru dengan melawan adiknya sendiri._

_Ia sebenarnya tak mau melakukan semua ini, dan ia sengaja tampak lemah di hadapan adiknya._

_Ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi, kedua Zetsu melihat pertempurannya dengan adiknya._

_Bagaimana bisa Itachi dari sebuah organisasi terkuat Akatsuki kalah karena adiknya?_

_Jawabannya singkat, ia telah memperhitungkan semuanya dari awal._

"_Lalu, kau mau minta apa sekarang? Mata…ku?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Darah keluar dari tangannya. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa._

"_Aku hanya ingin minta satu hal yang aku rasa tak terlalu berat untukmu…" jawab Itachi. Tubuhnya membeku seiring merendahnya suhu di sekitarnya. Reruntuhan hasil karyanya dan adiknya dibiarkan saja menjadi alas mereka bersimpuh padu saling menyuarakan isi hati mereka kini._

"_Apa?" tanya Sasuke cepat._

"_Bawa aku kembali… ke Konoha."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Ninja's Way**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Family**

**Pair : ItaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_2 years later…_

SIING!

Desingan _katana_ milik kedua pria yang tengah beradu di belakang pekarangan rumah tua tradisional klan mereka berbunyi indah seiring dengan suara siulan angin yang menerpa gendang telinga dua wanita muda yang tengah duduk menyaksikan mereka mengadu kekuatan dengan lincahnya.

"Hei! Kalian! Beristirahatlah dahulu!" pekik wanita muda berambut ikal hitam sepunggung yang berdiri di sebelah seorang wanita muda lainnya.

"Baik!" sahut salah satu pria yang beradu kekuatan tadi. "Kau masih sama seperti kemarin, Sasuke."

"Tch," desis pria yang lain dengan rambut hitam mencuat yang kini tengah menenggak habis minum yang diberi wanita rambut hitam tadi, Uchiha Sasuke. "Lain kali lihat saja."

"Hush, sudahlah kalian ini. Saatnya istirahat, kok, malah bertengkar, sih!" seru wanita muda berambut merah muda sebahu yang kini tengah memberikan handuk ke kedua pria tadi. "Kalian _nggak_ capek bertengkar terus-terusan, hm, Sasuke? Itachi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab pria yang lebih tua dari mereka semua 2 tahun, Uchiha Itachi. Rambut hitam panjang miliknya diikat asal ke belakang. "Tidak ada kata lelah bagi kami."

"Sok kamu!" sahut wanita berambut ikal hitam sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Kalau kalian bertengkar terus, Sakura _nggak_ akan betah lama-lama disini."

"E-Eh? _Nggak_ apa-apa, kok, Icha-_san_," ujar wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang bernama Haruno Sakura ke wanita muda lainnya yang sibuk bersitegang dengan dua saudara Uchiha, Uchiha Nagisa.

"Tuh, Sakura aja _nggak_ protes," keluh Itachi. "Kau memang cerewet, Icha."

"Huh!" Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terlalu panjang. "Sakura, bisa tolong ambilkan itu-EH!"

Angin kencang menerpa halaman pekarangan belakang rumah klan Uchiha yang satu-satunya kini di Konoha. Di klan Uchiha, kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak tertua bagi semua yang kini ada di rumah itu, merupakan mantan salah satu anggota perkumpulan _missing-nin_ paling berpengaruh di dunia ninja seluruh negeri, Akatsuki. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat asal ke belakang, mata obsidian hitam lembut yang mengerikan saat mangekyou sharingan telah diaktifkan.

Bagaimana tentang _mangekyou sharingan_ itu sendiri?

Itachi telah kembali pulih setelah melewati masa rehabilitasi selama 1 tahun dari _mangekyou sharingan_ yang menyiksanya. Ia mendapat hukuman dari hokage ke-5, Tsunade Senjuu, untuk menjalani masa rehabilitasi di sebuah panti rehabilitasi ternama. Ia awalnya biasa saja, karena ia tahu bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Kesalahan saat ia menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Lain Itachi, lain pula Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik kandung dari Itachi. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam mencuat yang membuat semua gadis Konoha memperhatikannya. Sifatnya yang cuek kadang malah membuat para wanita semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Sasuke juga merupakan seorang mantan _missing-nin_ ternama yang direnggut paksa oleh Orochimaru. Tubuhnya pernah disegel dengan kekuatan terbesar Orochimaru, yang katanya berhasil membunuh hokage ke-3, dan segel itu dilepaskan dengan seluruh perhitungan cermat seorang Itachi. Hanya dengan satu tebasan pedang pelepas segel, Sasuke terlepas dari kutukan Orochimaru.

Dan sebelum ini, tak lama dari ini, ia adalah anggota Akatsuki dan akhirnya berhasil lepas.

Uchiha Nagisa adalah satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa kecuali kedua bersaudara itu. Ia merupakan rakyat peralihan dari Oto. Ialah yang hadir saat itu untuk menyelamatkan Itachi dan Sasuke saat sekarat, pun yang membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha. Sosoknya yang cantik dan tegas membuat para ninja –terutama lelaki, banyak yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Uchiha Nagisa memiliki rambut ikal _shaggy_ berwarna hitam dengan warna mata biru laut. Ia biasa dipanggil Icha atau Ocha, mungkin ia tak mau dipanggil terlalu formal dengan nama Nagisa.

Lalu, mengapa Nagisa bisa selamat dari tebasan _mangekyou sharingan_ pertama seorang Itachi Uchiha?

Nagisa telah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal. Ia dapat melihat sebuah masa depan kala itu, dan kini tak dapat lagi ia gunakan karena rasa syoknya yang dalam waktu itu. Saat itu, Nagisa telah berlari ke Oto beberapa hari sebelum kematian seluruh anggota klannya. Seluruh anggota keluarganya juga ikut mati, dan hal itu membuatnya berambisi untuk membunuh Itachi –sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi, bedanya, Nagisa telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dan berpikiran jauh ke depan, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih terjerat perasaan dendam.

Nagisa juga lah yang membuat suasana rumah menjadi lebih ramai. Perkelahian antara Itachi dan Nagisa yang kekanakan juga sering pecah, namun tak menutupi kemungkinan berbalik bahwa Nagisa lah yang meredakan perkelahian Itachi dan Sasuke yang biasanya hanya karena masalah sepele. Misalnya, bantal yang berantakan atau kebanyakan gula dalam kopi –yang biasa diganti dengan garam oleh Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan mereka bertiga, Haruno Sakura lahir di klan Haruno yang merupakan klan kecil di Konoha. Ia adalah seorang _medic-nin_ dewasa yang kini tengah sibuk menjalani tes memasuki perkumpulan tim khusus ANBU. Ia juga sahabat dari Sasuke di masa lalu, saat mereka berdua masih berupa bocah ingusan yang masih berambisi menaklukan dunia dengan jalan ninja mereka.

Haruno Sakura memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu dilengkapi dengan emblem ninja yang ia jadikan bandana. Ia memiliki kemampuan _medic-nin_ setingkat Tsunade, karena ia sendiri adalah murid dari Tsunade yang kini telah lanjut usia –meski raganya bisa menipu siapa saja. Ia juga lah yang menunggu Sasuke sedari kecil, merasakan perpisahan Sasuke pertama kali, dan menerima perkataan terima kasih dari Sasuke pertama kali.

Singkatnya, Sakura menunggu Sasuke selama berpuluh tahun hanya karena sebuah kata terima kasih yang Sasuke lontarkan padanya –meski Sakura sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.

"Kami dari tim khusus hokage." Suasana menegang. "Datang untuk menjemput Haruno Sakura ke gedung hokage."

Angin ribut kembali menerpa, kini lonceng-lonceng angin bersua saat bergesekan satu sama lain. Matahari tersembunyi di balik kabut, dan seketika itu awan hitam menerpa bagian atas halaman belakang tempat latihan Uchiha bersaudara tadi.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Dahinya mengernyit. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Sebaiknya Anda ikut kami." Salah satu anggota tim itu menukas dengan tidak sabar. Pemimpinnya menghentikan langkahnya menuju Sakura yang terbengong melihatnya.

"Ba-Baiklah." Sakura berdiri dari lantai kayu tempat ia duduk dengan Nagisa dan Itachi. Ia berdiri seraya membersihkan seragam ninja warna merah jambu serta jaket ninja warna hijau miliknya. "Aku menemui hokage-_sama_ terlebih dahulu. Maaf karena tidak bisa ikut kalian jalan-jalan ke hutan tempat kita latihan dulu." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Kami mengerti," tukas Itachi cepat. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Berhati-hatilah."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. Ia berbalik berjalan menuju tim khusus itu, namun sekali lagi ia menatap Uchiha bersaudara itu dari kejauhan. Nagisa melambaikan tangan kencang ke arahnya, Itachi tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda selamat jalan.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia itu…" gumam Sakura.

"Ada apa, Nona Haruno?" tanya pemimpin tim tersebut. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang."

Sakura terkejut, namun langsung menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah."

Seketika itu halaman belakang rumah Uchiha kembali bersinar. Sinar matahari menembus celah awan hitam yang mulai menepi. Tak ada lagi angin ribut menerpa mereka. Lonceng angin yang sedari tadi berdentang keras pun kini telah kembali tenang.

"Baiklah," ujar Nagisa. "Kita istirahat dulu, baru ke hutan untuk latihan."

Itachi mengangguk, sementara Sasuke berbalik menuju ruangannya. Menyendiri.

"Dia itu… selalu saja menyendiri." Nagisa berujar. "Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya di masa depan nanti?"

"Aku pikir Sasuke bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat, kok." Itachi menyahutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang?" Itachi menepuk bahu Nagisa pelan. "Jangan mengurusi urusan si penyendiri itu."

"Baiklah," jawab Nagisa. Dalam hatinya, rasa khawatir meresap begitu cepat. Selalu, selalu saja begini.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Nagisa," ujar Itachi menenangkan. Meski dalam hatinya sendiri, ia khawatir, selalu saja khawatir. "Kita tahu kebiasaannya memang begitu."

"Hu um." Nagisa mengangguk pelan. Mereka telah berjalan, dan kini telah sampai di depan kamar pribadi Nagisa. "Trims, Itachi."

"Tak masalah. Sampai jumpa nanti," pamit Itachi dengan senyum santai. Lalu, ia berbalik meninggalkan Nagisa yang bersedekap di dekat pintu. Dalam diam dan remang, ia tersenyum senang.

Itachi berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu yang berderit sesekali menandakan sentuhan langkahnya tersampaikan dengan baik. Ia menatap lurus, tujuannya hanya ruangan pribadinya kini, juga istirahat. Meski rasa khawatir masih ia rasakan, ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Toh, 6 tahun ia tak bertemu adiknya, adiknya baik-baik saja, bukan?

Ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangannya saat lantai kayu kembali berderit keras. Bukan, ini bukan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, untuk memeriksa apakah deritan itu berasal dari sana. Percuma, deritan itu menggema ke seluruh lorong rumah. Ia tak acuh, mengangkat bahu, lalu menggeser pintu kertas ruangannya.

"Tunggu!" sahut sebuah suara menggema. Itachi menoleh, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya tadi. Ia menunggu selama sepersekian detik, dan deritan langkah itu semakin membesar suaranya.

"Kubilang tunggu!" Sebuah sahutan lagi, dan kini lebih keras. Itachi tak tahan mendengarnya. Ia menyiapkan _kunai_ miliknya yang telah siap untuk sewaktu-waktu dilemparkan ke sebuah kepala yang berteriak menggema seperti tadi.

"Siapa kau?" seru Itachi.

"Tunggu!" sahut suara itu lagi. Suaranya kini kian membesar. Remangan lorong itu pun menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu yang kelelahan. "Aku bilang tunggu, kan?"

"Lho, kok, kesini, Sakura?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang ngos-ngosan. Keringat mengucur deras di keningnya yang mengkilap di terpa sinar remang. "Sasuke sedang menyendiri di kamarnya."

"Siapa bilang… aku mencarinya!" sanggah Sakura dengan nafas tersengal. "Aku… mencarimu, Itachi!"

Itachi heran mendengarnya, namun segera membuka pintu kertas ruangannya dengan lebar. "Masuklah."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia masih menunduk, mempersatukan telapak tangannya dengan sikut-sikutnya yang bergetar. "Tak ada waktu, Itachi. Ayo, ikut denganku!"

"Lho? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Tsunade-_sama_ memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke misi yang ia berikan padaku tadi," jawab Sakura. Kini ia dapat menstabilkan nafasnya. Diangkatnya kepalanya dengan berat, membuat mahkota merah mudanya kini terangkat ke belakang. "Bisa?"

"Tentu," jawab Itachi singkat. "Kita pergi sekarang."

**oOo**

"UKH!" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya secepat kilat. Diliriknya partner misinya kali ini, Itachi Uchiha, yang tengah menatap tajam lawan mereka kali ini. Akatsuki.

Dan ironisnya, mereka tengah melawan Sasori dan Tobi.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" pekik Itachi saat Sakura berusaha berdiri dan kembali terjatuh. Racun yang menembus kulit Sakura bukanlah racun main-main, racun dari boneka Sasori. Bodohnya, Sakura tak awas sehingga tak membawa penawar racunnya.

"Jadi," Sasori menginterupsinya. "Sekarang kau jadi ninja Konoha lagi, hm, Itachi?"

"Tentu," jawab Itachi. "Mau apa?"

"Serahkan saja _jinchuuriki_ itu kepada kami," ujar Sasori. "Sederhana saja, kau serahkan ke kami dan kami akan pergi dan tak akan mengganggu hidup kalian lagi. Impas bukan?"

"Itachi! Serahkan saja semuanya pada Tobi! Tobi tak akan memperlakukannya kasar, kok!" seru Tobi cepat. Itachi menggeram ke arahnya, menggeram ke arah topeng oranye spiral yang ia pakai.

"Berhenti berpura-pura," ujar Sasori setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat, Sasori?" tanya Tobi dengan nada kekanakan. Sakura kembali terbatuk kesakitan. Itachi sontak menoleh ke arahnya, berusaha mencari cara agar mereka bisa kembali pulang ke Konoha.

Ia tak mau kehidupannya dengan Sasuke dan semua sahabat Sasuke berakhir begitu saja hanya karena suatu masa lalu.

"Tidak, Tobi." Sasori menggeleng pelan. Tobi langsung mengangguk antusias, lalu perlahan membuka topeng oranye spiral miliknya.

Dan yang lebih ironis, kini 2 pemilik _mangekyou sharingan_ tengah saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"K-Kau?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan nada tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya. "Uchiha Madara!"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, lalu melemparkan topeng yang tadi dipakainya.

"Sudah cukup bersandiwaranya kali ini," gumam Madara. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi?"

"Menyenangkan bertemu kembali dengan pemilik mata kutukan ini selain aku dan Sasuke," jawab Itachi pelan.

"Jadi, Sasuke juga punya mata itu?" tanya Madara. Itachi mengangguk.

"Ia menyempurnakannya dengan hampir membunuhku waktu itu," jawab Itachi. "Apa kau masih belum puas menguasai segel _kyuubi_, sampai mau membunuh Naruto juga?"

"Tidak, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah puas, Itachi," jawab Madara. "Manusia tak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia selalu menginginkan lebih dan lebih."

"Kuharap kau berkata seperti itu dengan memikirkan siapa wujudmu yang sebenarnya," desis Sakura. "Dasar iblis!"

"Sakura!" pekik Itachi. Sakura bangkit, lalu menatap tajam Sasori.

"Kita masih ada urusan, Sasori!" Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah Sasori yang hanya terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas kematian nenek Chiyo."

"Ia mati karena takdir," jawab Sasori datar. "Bukan salahku."

"Kau mau menyembunyikan diri dari kesalahan, hah?" tanya Sakura frustasi. "Asal kau tahu saja, nenek Chiyo selalu bercerita tentangmu denganku!"

"Lalu, apa kau juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya nenek Chiyo mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Gaara karena Gaara adalah sepupu jauhmu, hah?" Itachi terbelalak mendengarnya, sedangkan Sasori menunduk perlahan. "Kau masih bilang itu bukan salahmu?"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasori lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Aku tak dapat membangkitkan Chiyo yang sudah mati."

"Bangkitkanlah semangat kehidupannya yang mengalir dalam darahmu, Sasori." Sakura menatapnya dalam. "Kembali ke tempat asalmu."

"Tidak akan," tolak Sasori. Sasori kini telah bersiap dengan boneka kalajengking besar miliknya yang ia kendalikan dari jarak jauh menggunakan seuntai benang tipis kasat mata.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Drama yang hebat sekali, Sakura." Madara bertepuk tangan. "Tetapi, akan lebih menakjubkan jika drama itu terdapat tokoh yang mati, bukan?"

"Kau gila, Madara?" seru Itachi. "Apa kau-"

"Ya, aku ingin kalian berdua bertempur sampai salah satu diantara kalian mati."

"Jangan seenaknya!" Sakura meninju tanah yang dipijaki Madara, dan membuat ledakan berdebam keras yang menyebabkan tanah-tanah dan batu-batu kerak bumi terangkat ke atas beberapa saat. Gravitasi bumi menariknya kembali sehingga menimpa beberapa tanah kecil lainnya yang menunggu.

"Kekuatan Tsunade sepertinya telah turun kepadamu, Sakura," ujar Madara. Ia tak terkena satu pun batu. "Hebat sekali, apakah darah keturunan _senjuu_ turun kepadamu?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganMU!" Sakura kembali menghantam keras bebatuan besar di hadapannya dan di bawahnya. Pohon-pohon besar tempat bernaung burung-burung gereja tumbang seketika.

"Ba-Bagaimana… mungkin?" Itachi ternganga kaget. Tak disangkanya seorang Sakura yang lemah lembut dihadapannya selama ini ternyata memiliki kekuatan besar menandingi seorang Tsunade yang menjadi gurunya waktu kecil. Itachi tahu persis bagaimana kekuatan Sakura selama ini, namun kali ini jauh lebih dahsyat.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, MADARA! KAU MAU MENGHABISI NYAWA MANUSIA DENGAN CARA MEMPERMAINKANNYA SEPERTI BONEKA, HAH?" pekik Sakura dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah, menyebabkan suara jatuh kasar. Itachi tercengang, lalu langsung menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Sakura bergeming. "Sial!"

"Kau berlindung di balik perempuan, Itachi?" tanya Sasori meremehkan. "Jadi, hanya ini kekuatan yang tersisa padamu? Tak kusangka dulunya kau seorang akatsuki."

"Berhentilah, Sasori! Cukup sampai disitu!" seru Itachi. "Kau tak tahu aku sebenarnya!"

"Karena dibalik semua itu, ada alasan cukup kuat mengapa aku masuk dan keluar dari Akatsuki. Dibalik semua kekuatan pria, ada seorang wanita yang mendukungnya!"

Sakura hanya dapat membulatkan matanya seketika, lalu tersenyum pedih. Itachi membawanya ke pelukannya, lalu menatap Sasori tajam.

Pertarungan kembali berlangsung.

**oOo**

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku bahkan tak berguna untukmu-UHUK!" Itachi tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit bersama Sakura yang sedari tadi tak menampakkan tanda sadar dari dirinya. Itachi semakin cemas. "Aku bahkan hanya membuatmu semakin terluka."

"Jangan khawatirkan dia, Aniki," sahut Sasuke. "Dia itu gadis yang kuat."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu."

"Gawat! Sakura… Sakura!" pekik Naruto di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Tsunade menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menitikkan air mata. "Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar, meski aura khawatir tak dapat ia hindari.

"Sakura… lumpuh." Naruto menunduk, lalu meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya di ruangan itu. Sasuke syok, lalu duduk bersimpuh di sofa. Itachi tak kalah syoknya, lalu ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Apakah itu… permanen?" tanya Itachi. Tsunade mengangguk sekilas, lalu meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HAH?" pekik Naruto frutasi pada Itachi yang hanya menunduk dalam. "KAU LIHAT, BUKAN? SAKURA LUMPUH!"

"Aniki, bagaimana bisa ia sampai seperti itu!" Sasuke berseru kencang, namun tak sekencang Naruto. Ia mengerang frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Itachi yang syok hanya dapat diam dan membisu. Naruto mengguncang bahunya keras.

"NARUTO! HENTIKAN!" pekik Sasuke. Naruto seakan tuli tak mendengar Sasuke, kembali mengguncang-guncang keras bahu Itachi.

Itachi tahu, ia yang salah atas semua ini.

Kalau saja ia tak membiarkan Sasori melampiaskan seluruh racun bonekanya ke Sakura, dan saat itu Itachi tak sibuk melawan Madara, Sakura akan tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

Tanpa lumpuh.

"Maafkan… aku." Itachi bergumam kecil. Kakashi tiba di ruangan itu, lalu memisahkan Naruto dan Itachi dibantu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Naruto." Kakashi menghela nafas berat lalu menepuk bahu Naruto lalu beralih ke Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

"TIDAK! SAKURA AKAN KEMBALI DALAM BAHAYA KALAU BERSAMA DIA!" raung Naruto. Itachi tampak makin syok.

"BERHENTI BICARA DENGAN KEKANAKAN SEPERTI ITU, NARUTO!" seru Sasuke memenuhi ruang redam itu. "KITA SUDAH BERUMUR 20 TAHUN, DAN KAU HARUS DEWASA!"

"KATAKAN SAJA KALAU KAU MAU MELINDUNGI KAKAKMU ITU, KAN?" seru Naruto meremehkan.

"APA KATAMU, BRENGSEK?" pekik Sasuke lalu mencengkeram kerah Naruto.

"CUKUP!" pekik Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua manusia itu. "IKUT AKU, SEKARANG!"

"Baik." Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman masing-masing lalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura di ruangan. Naruto menoleh ke belakang sebentar, lalu menatap dendam ke arah Itachi.

BLAM!

Pintu berdebam keras. Itachi melihat selang infus di tangan kirinya, membuatnya berjengit lemah. Ia meringis kesal. Bagaimana seorang Itachi Uchiha pemilik _mangekyou sharingan_ kalah dengan sebuah jarum suntik pada infus?

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Itachi berbisik pelan. Angin berdesir halus melewati ventilasi ruangan yang menghadap dunia luar jendela. "Karena hanya menyusahkanmu."

Gemerisuk kecil terdengar. Sakura tersadar. _Emerald_ indahnya mengerjap pelan, membuat Itachi terpana sebentar. Tidak, ia tak boleh terpana di saat ini. Di saat ia telah membuat semua hubungannya dengan seluruh masa depannya kacau.

"Dimana?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Rumah sakit," jawab Itachi tak kalah pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau terkena racun Sasori saat kita melindungi hutan perbatasan Konoha tadi," jawab Itachi lagi.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Itachi?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Itachi menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya terluka sedi-UKH!" Itachi meremas bagian jantungnya yang berdesir lebih cepat. Sakit rasanya, bicara dengan seseorang yang telah kau buat lumpuh total.

"Oh iya, Itachi. Kau hanya terluka _sedikit sekali_," sahut Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Mati," jawab Itachi tenang. "Kecuali Madara yang sepertinya aku ragu ia mati atau tidak."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku membuatmu dalam bahaya yang besar seperti tadi."

"Tapi kau mendapatkan bahaya yang lebih besar daripada tadi," sambung Itachi. "Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya pelan. "Tersenyumlah begini, selamanya, Sakura."

"Lho?" tanya Sakura heran tak mengerti maksud dari Itachi. "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Itachi lekas. Ia memperhatikan tirai jendela yang bertautan tertiup angin. "Apa kau tahu, apa penyebabku meminta maaf padamu?"

"Karena aku terkena racun Sasori?" tebak Sakura.

"Lebih dari itu, kau lumpuh, Sakura." Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tak dapat menjagamu."

Sakura sangat syok kala ia mendengar bahwa dirinya telah lumpuh kali ini. Ia tak dapat lagi menjadi ninja kalau lumpuh, dan ia tak mau! Ia bosan meringkuk dalam rumah sepanjang hari tanpa mengerjakan rutinitas ninjanya. Ia pasti akan merindukan semua teman-teman ninjanya, namun ia sadar.

Itachi menderita jauh lebih parah darinya.

Sakura tahu pasti kalau Naruto akan marah-marah pada Itachi, dan Sasuke mungkin juga ikut syok. Sakura juga tahu kalau Itachi mendapat tekanan lebih parah karena Madara dan Sasori yang merupakan mantan partner kerjanya dulu.

Intinya, Itachi tertekan dengan masa lalu dan masa depannya.

Sakura harus menstabilkan semuanya.

"Tak apa, Itachi," jawab Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut sekali kepada Itachi. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Tidak, aku harus mendapatkan hukuman akan hal ini, Sakura." Itachi menunduk lemah. "Bagaimana?"

"Tak usah, Itachi." Sakura menggeleng lembut. "Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja."

"Tetapi kau lumpuh, Sakura! LUMPUH!" pekik Itachi frustasi. Tekanan semakin besar datang ke dalam dirinya.

Sakura bangkit lalu duduk pelan. Kakinya yang kiri tak dapat ia gunakan lagi, lumpuh total. Sakura sadar akan hal itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah Itachi.

"Itachi," panggil Sakura. "Tatap aku."

Itachi menurutinya.

"Perhatikan aku," ujar Sakura. "Jangan pernah menyesal atas semua masa lalu yang kau terima, Itachi."

"Aku tahu kau tertekan sekarang," lanjut Sakura. "Dan aku juga pastinya syok mendengar hal ini."

"Maka dari itu, kita impas, bukan?" tanya Sakura. "Kita memiliki jalan ninja kita masing-masing, Itachi."

"Dan aku telah memilih." Sakura kembali mengangkat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku akan menjadi seorang dokter. Itulah jalan ninjaku."

"Tapi…" Nafas Itachi tercekat. Ia bangkit, lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Aku tak bisa membuatmu sempurna seperti dulu kala."

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, Itachi. Cepat atau lambat aku akan terbiasa dengan keadaanku saat ini," tukas Sakura. "Kau tahu, teman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini telah beranjak menjadi dewasa setelah kau menghilang beberapa tahun."

"Oh iya, Itachi," panggil Sakura lagi. "Kalau aku jadi dokter dan berhenti menjadi ninja, kau mau jadi apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi orang yang melindungimu.

Melindungimu saat kau terjebak di depan orang-orang jahat itu.

Menjadi orang pertama yang melihat seulas senyum selamat pagi darimu.

Menjadi orang terakhir yang kau lihat dalam tidurmu.

Menjadi orang terbaik yang akan membawamu ke derajat yang lebih tinggi.

Menyediakan bahuku untukmu.

Menyediakan seluruh nyawaku untuk melindungimu.

Memapahmu saat berjalan setiap waktu.

Dengan sabar, aku akan mendampingimu hingga akhir waktu." Itachi mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya yang ia jabarkan tadi. Sakura merasakan pipinya menghangat saat itu juga.

Bagaimana pun, kata-kata tadi adalah kata-kata manis yang pertama kali Sakura dengar dari seorang yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga.

Seorang Itachi Uchiha-

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Itachi memastikan. "Karena kaulah jalan ninjaku yang sebenarnya mulai hari ini, Sakura."

Air mata bahagia mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Baiklah, Itachi." -melamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: HAPPY ITASAKU MEMOIR JOUR 2012 ! XDD**


End file.
